Defined by a Moment
by FBI Bones
Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her ice skating.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate SG1 or any of it's affiliated characters or locations and the song is 'The Right Kind of Wrong' and belongs to LeAnn Rimes._

_Summary: Vala convinces Daniel to take her ice-skating. _

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairing: Daniel/Vala_

_Rating: PG13 for language_

_Author's Notes: I went on a school trip on the 20th of this month and saw 'Happy Feet' and then went ice-skating and as I was going round the 'rink I came up with this odd little idea…_

_Oh yeah and I have no idea where the nearest 'rink is in Colorado and if there is one how close it is to the mountain, I'm just guessing there is one around there, just go with it, and I know people appear quickly!_

_Lou Ferretti… I don't know if he has a wife and kids but for this he does and I named 'em if names appear…_

_Pure romantic ooc sap!_

"Daniel," Vala bounced into his office in her usual lively manner, her hair hanging loosely around her shoulders and shimmering in the light as she moved.

Daniel did not look up from the book he was scanning but got to his feet and moved over to the shelving unit to pull out another one so as to cross reference "what?" he sighed, going back to his desk.

"Can you skate?" she wandered across the room and round the table, jumping up to sit on it and swinging her legs back and forwards idly.

He looked up, frowning "skate?" he repeated "what?"

"Ice-skating," she explained "can you ice-skate Daniel?"

Thrown by the question it took him a minute to gather his thoughts, vague recollections of having been once or twice in one of the foster homes he'd been in came to the forefront of his mind "yes… a bit - why?" he cut himself off with the incredulous question.

"Well I was looking through the different channels on the television in my quarters and there was some people ice-skating. It looks like fun," she smiled to try and persuade him.

Seeing where it was going he got to his feet "woah, Vala I-"

"Please Daniel! It'll be fun!" she jumped to her feet, intercepting his path back to the bookcase.

"I have work to do," he protested.

"Daniel, you've been working for days!"

"I have a job!" he side stepped her and replaced the books, "now please just go,"

She pouted and continued to press the matter "you never take me anywhere,"

His eyes widened "I don't have too!" he countered "besides, there was that-"

"Date?" she teased playfully, eyebrows raising by a marginal amount.

"It was not a date! It was just din-" he scowled at her when she mimicked his reply in a childish manner.

"Please Daniel," she begged, fluttering her eyelashes in an over-done flirtatious way and cocking her head to one side.

He closed his eyes and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose exasperatedly, "fine," he breathed opening his eyes again, "fine, I'll take you skating," then off her look "_tomorrow_,"

She grinned and looked about ready to clap her hands delightedly "thank you!" she exclaimed, still smiling.

* * *

Having retrieved their skates they sat at a bench next to the rink to put them on, once she had finished tying the laces Vala stayed sat down, watching the skaters already on the rink, mostly adults and a few children but the ice was far from over-flowing with people.

"Do you have any idea how to skate?" Daniel asked, pulling on his gloves and getting her attention.

"I can fly spaceships Daniel, I hardly think ice-skating is going to be much harder," she replied with a cocky grin, keeping her voice low as she had been instructed many times when discussing her 'job'.

He kept his opinion to himself "c'mon then," he got to his feet, only slightly of balanced by the blades of the boots.

Vala smiled brightly at him again - was this really that exciting for her? - And pushed herself to her feet, not counting on the difference in both height and support she nearly fell back down again. Daniel bit back a smirk as he seized her elbow to keep her upright, "I'm fine." She told him once she had steadied herself "let's go."

He let her lead to the way onto the ice, she paused in the doorway, and glanced at her feet then at the ice as if suddenly contemplating how good an idea it was.

In an attempt to ease her nerves he slipped past her, and climbed on himself, gave himself a second to get his balance right before holding out his hand. "Ready?" he asked softly and she took his hand, unwittingly squeezing it tightly as she stepped onto the ice.

She swayed even as she tried not too, her feet moving backwards and forwards of their own accord for a moment and she took hold of his other hand as well, looking down as she managed to steady herself.

"Okay now?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied, nodding, releasing his hands and taking hold of the side as the lack of support made her wobble.

He could not help the small smile that reached his lips; something Vala was not so fearful in. In fact she looked rather nervous, her hair strewn loosely back into a ponytail that gathered in the fur-hemmed hood of her coat and the curls that fell forward gathered round her face.

The wall of the rink was not so cold as she expected it to be as she clutched it tightly, on television this looked so easy now she wasn't so sure. She'd always thought herself reasonably good at balancing and there wasn't much she didn't grasp quickly. Besides, it would be nice to surprise Daniel by being able to do this right?

The new found confidence had her releasing the wall and making a sudden attempt to glide off. The rapid movement sent her right off kilter and she slipped, landing on her hip and performing a half spin towards the middle of the rink, disgruntled, and slightly embarrassed she turned to sit on the ice then push herself up. However she had extreme difficulty getting her feet underneath her to actually get upright again.

His smile broadened as her over-eager nature had her falling straight over, the pout that accompanied the well-hidden expression of embarrassment had him moving over and circling her until he came to a stop so he could hold his hand out once more to help her up.

Seeing as the only way to get to her feet again she took it, despite wanting to manage to perform surely-simple act herself and let him pull her up again. Unable to get her feet right immediately she nearly sent them both down but reflexively he seized her waist and held her to him until she managed to do so.

"Want to try again?" he queried, begin to wonder why he had been so reluctant in the first place, it wasn't so bad, in fact, already, it was kind of fun.

She nodded and he pushed her away as if she were fire but she refused to let go of his hand. "It can't be that hard,"

"You just have to get the hang of it first, after that, its not,"

"Show me," she demanded abruptly.

"Huh?"

"Show me how to skate. You go round once and I'll watch you then I'll try," she answered with enthusiasm, her smile in place again.

"Vala-" he protested, not wanting to make a spectacle of himself, and the fact she would undoubtedly make some lured comment afterwards, especially with his permission to watch him.

"Daniel," she mocked.

"Fine," he relented, letting her shuffle to the side again and take hold of that instead of him, again.

Giving him a satisfied smile, the one she reserved just for him she stood back and waited.

Sighing Daniel realised it would not be so easy to get her to let him out of this, the reasons why he had not wanted to come, rushing back in a frenzy. He waited until a young couple and their tiny daughter stood between them glided past before he sailed off also.

The ice was smooth, not entirely cut up yet by the blades of previous skaters, rifts in the frozen floor criss-crossed his path and with the fact that when he glanced up Vala was true to her word and was studying him intensely it was not so easy. Yes he could skate, yes he was staying up right but the fact he'd only been skating a couple of times before and never in over a decade had him nervous to being scrutinised by her.

Circuit finished he slid to a gentle halt, taking hold of the wall and standing next to her "okay?"

"You look sexy when you do that," she teased him and his eyes narrowed "well you do," she defended her comment.

Ignoring her he changed the subject "you going to try?"

"Yes," she answered him a tone that suggested she was wondering how stupid he was "of course," he did notice that before she released the wall she, yet again she took his hand.

Daniel took to the inside, staying level with her as she refused to move her feet and let him pull her along. As her feet began to drift apart she leant forwards to balance, then back before she regained it and then took to squeezing his right hand in both of hers. "Try moving your feet," he suggested.

She didn't reply, just watched them intently.

Taking a breath he pried her off him and her panicked eyes met his, seeing her discomfort he quickly took the position he found to be optimum; skating backwards - rather daring with little practice he knew - holding each of her hands in his but without the death grip.

"It's easier to skate to a beat okay?"

She nodded, still not taking her eyes off her feet and his.

"Vala look at me,"

Normally she wouldn't have objected but she acted like she hadn't heard.

"Vala!" he said a little louder, she did "trust me," he looked straight into her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile.

"I trust you Daniel," she breathed, enraptured by everything about the situation.

He nodded "right," he gathered his thoughts "now," he paused "left foot… one… two… three… right foot… one… two… three," he mimicked the movement but backwards.

Swallowing nervously in a way Daniel could not help but think looked 'cute' she muttered the count under her breath and shakily attained a 'one-and-a-half-beat' skate.

"Good," he praised "but try it a little longer, one… two… three…. one… two… three…"

"One… two… three," she mumbled trying it, she lost the count midway through her right foot and stumbled, her hands let go of his and took a firmer hold on his forearms.

He gave her a second to get right again before trying to take her hands again, she shook her head adamantly, moving her hands again and placing them on his shoulders, arms straight but not tense. Daniel put his own hands on her waist, admittedly he did find her balance was much better this way although he was pretty certain it was because he was the one holding her up.

"And again," he prompted, starting back.

Vala continued her muttered count and soon discovered exactly the right beat she needed and delighted she looked up at Daniel, her face a picture of awe and excitement, he could not help but grin back at her.

Ever so slowly he let go of her waist and lifted his hands to take hers of his shoulders, taking the hint she let him, gripping his thumbs tightly as he moved further away, he kept up her count as she laughed happily.

Abruptly she let go of him and he backed off further, giving her enough room to move as necessary. A tiny hole in the ice caused by another skate caught the blade of her boot and with little warning her legs buckled beneath her and she ended up spinning sat on the ice again.

Concerned at the silent expression of shock on her face Daniel skated forwards to her "you okay?"

She laughed "I'm fine!" she exclaimed "help me up!"

Hauling her too her feet again he did not keep a hold of her, and she managed to stay still and up right on her own. A childlike smile of 'I can do it!' spread across her lips. It disappeared far more quickly as two teenage boys came whizzing passed.

"Get outta the way lady!" one yelled, swerving to close to her and showing off in a blatant attempt to make himself the centre of attention. He knocked her in a way that was on purpose but also by 'accident' and had her legs shoot away from her; she fell forwards, straight into Daniel, who caught her fortunately.

"Yeah, shift that hot little-"

Daniel cut the other off "back off," he snapped, Vala achieved her footing but did not move from pressed up against him, whether he knew it or not he had not yet moved his arms from round her.

The first boy cam back to stand with his friend, wolf whistling "protective aren't you?" he jeered "with a girl like that?" he asked rhetorically "she is fi-i-ine," he nodded appreciatively, giving her a quick once over, gaze pausing in the obvious places. Vala raised her eyebrows and went to reply with an equally inappropriate comment but the second boy interrupted addressing her this time.

"I'm free if you want some lovin' toots, four-eyes here ain't good enough for a babe like you," he moved closer to her, giving her a suggestive look.

Vala snorted in laughter.

The first boy hit his friend over the head "you stupid bastard! Who uses those lines any more?"

"Well it's not like you were getting anywhere!" he ducked another blow.

"'Toots'? What kinda word is that? And 'four-eyes' what are you in second grade or something?" the two skated off, suddenly forgetting all about their impromptu attack on the duo.

Vala burst out laughing, as Daniel moved in a simple circle, pulling her with him but not insisting she move away "how old were they?"

Daniel shrugged "fifteen, sixteen or so, not much older than that,"

Drifting off in a sea of thoughts he continued his circling on the spot lazily, slowing more and more until they came to a halt near the centre of the rink. He jumped when she kissed his cheek, blinking at her through wide eyes as she grinned at him, eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Daniel," she whispered.

His eyes locked onto hers, unable to tear himself away from her intense gaze. Nothing really seemed to matter right now, nothing other than the right there and then, now he looked, really looked, without any thoughts of how wrong it would be, how wrong it was, or of the SGC or of what anyone else would think she really was beautiful.

Unlike some women the appeal she flaunted she had, she could be genuine and the simplest things; ice skating, dinner… it made her happy, content, in fact, if he was being entirely self-indulgent he'd say she liked just being with him.

"No problem," he breathed, transfixed.

Smiling she reluctantly moved away from him "can we try again?"

"Huh?" he blinked rapidly "oh… yeah,"

Tentatively she took a step on her own, pleased when she did not falter another step and she began a slow, small circuit around him.

"That's it," he praised "you've got it,"

Flashing him a cheeky grin she slipped away into the mesh of people on the ice, shakily, scowling after her playfully he watched carefully for her to reappear, as a few more people got onto the ice. He stopped turning when he could not see her.

"Boo!" she cried, copying a phrase she had learned from one of the movies she had spent hours watching, arms around the back of his neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.

He jumped and lost his footing, crashing to the floor with a rather undignified yelp, she followed, although succeeding to stay on her knees rather than him who ended up flat out on his back. She laughed; peering down at him as he glared at her in a way that could not have possibly looked any less threatening.

"Vala," he growled.

She gave a few attempts before finally succeeding in getting to her feet.

"Daniel," she looked down at him still.

"Help me up," he settled for, pushing himself up onto his elbows and holding out his hand.

She helped him to his feet although it was evident he could have attained the task by himself.

Vala cocked her head to one side in analysis of the new look in Daniel's eyes… play? He was… oh no… she went to skate away, over-eager she stumbled and he caught her wrist, she was about to thank him when he span her around him, too fast for her to actually have control "Daniel!" she cried out.

In a move even he was not certain he could pull off he slowed her down, turned her a partial circle until her back was right against his chest before wrapping both his arms around her. Why was it so easy to do this all of a sudden?

She was not tense, just breathless, giggling softly.

He should release her. He knew he should. So why wasn't he? Why was he relishing the feel of her body against his, every contour of her frame moulded to him, the thrum of her heart against his arm as it crossed her chest? He breathed in the sweet scent of a perfume Sam had gifted her with and found it relaxing in ways he had never imagined.

"Daniel?" she said when she had caught her breath.

"Hmm?"

Vala turned in his arms and even then he could not bring himself to move them. Her fingers splayed across his chest and she could feel his heart beat against her palm, she liked it.

Leaning against him she lifted herself to the tips of the skate-blades and kissed him softly. He was not startled she found. His lips were chilled from the atmosphere on the ice rink yet soft against hers and opening when she ran her tongue over them gently. One stolen kiss part way through a fistfight was nothing compared to this. His taste although familiar was better than she remembered chocolate and coffee and something just him.

Daniel closed his eyes, deciding he'd come this far, and this felt far too good to be wrong, and even if he had too he wasn't sure he could. His entire body was on fire, she tasted of something akin to strawberries but not so sickly, spicy and… her one hand moved from his chest to the back of his head, and his hold across her lower back tightened. It crossed his mind briefly that the middle of a public ice-skating rink was not the best place to be… well making out like a couple of teenagers.

He pulled away "Vala," he panted "not here. We can't… not…" god his legs felt like jelly… "Not here,"

"Why?" she said pouting in disappointment, slipping back to her right size again.

Daniel glanced at the small audience that had begun to gather, and felt heat rising to his face when the DJ who had been playing some recent soundtrack of number one hits or something called over the microphone "and lets here it for the lovely couple in the middle there!"

Wolf whistles could be heard from those not on the rink and a fair amount of clapping.

"Why are they applauding?" Vala asked.

"Uh…"

"And what might your names be?" the DJ called, messing with the lights before settling with dimming them and placing a spotlight on Daniel and Vala.

"I'm Vala," she said as silence reigned, smiling at the attention she was receiving.

"And you sir?"

Daniel stared, this was a huge mistake, and he closed his eyes when he saw Lou Ferretti and his family just boarding the ice, smirking like a lunatic at him. What on earth were the Ferretti's doing there? Come to think of it what was _he_ doing there?

"Sir?"

He opened his eyes "Daniel," he replied exasperatedly "Daniel Jackson,"

"Good! Good! Any special requests?" the DJ was enthusiastic.

"Uh… no…"

"Not to worry! I think I have just the track for you right here! And once more for Vala and Daniel!"

Vala seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the attention as a much quieter applause swept the centre and the track started.

Daniel remained frozen in place; ironic really he mused, being on the ice-rink and all. Could that have been any more embarrassing? Not to mention half the fact that half the SGC would know by midnight.

_Know all about,_

_About your reputation,_

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_

_Every time that I'm where,_

_You are,_

Now that. Was creepy.

How in the hell had that DJ managed to pick a track, presumably at random that was 'just for them' and yet the lyrics fitted them perfectly?

Vala turned back to look at him again, breathless yet elated and ignoring the stares they were getting without a second thought. The song, although not very fast, was upbeat, possibly even not quite slow enough for it to have a discernible beat that could be skated to.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door,_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,_

_Oh I know I should go,_

_But I need your touch,_

_Just too damn much,_

"Daniel," she whispered, he tore his eyes away from glowering at Lou who shrugged and pointed at Vala's back before he did so.

"What?" he snapped, slightly more viciously that he had intended too but he did not apologise.

"Are you going to skate?" she asked, unfazed.

"I think we should-" would people please stop staring? She tugged at his hands like a small demanding child would and pouted at him "yeah," he sighed in agreement "okay,"

_Loving you,_

_Isn't really something I should do,_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,_

_I should try to be strong,_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong,_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong,_

Lou Ferretti chuckled to himself as he helped his little girl on to the ice. The four-year-old slipping and sliding around even as she kept a vice like grip on her father's hand; he handed her off to her mother and told them to go ahead without him. He had a call to make.

_Might be a mistake,_

_A mistake I'm making,_

_But what you're giving,_

_I am happy to be taking,_

_'Coz no one's ever made me feel,_

_The way I feel when I'm in,_

_Your arms,_

"It's Lou, Jack," he grinned, gloves in his free hand as he held his cell phone to his ear, watching the couple in the middle of the ice rink with no sense of discrepancy at all. "How was the flight… Good… that's great… listen, Carter, Teal'c and Mitchell? Last I saw they were at the base… no… you lookin' for Jackson? Yeah I'm looking right at him, kissing some chick that seems to be having an effect on him like Sha're did on Abydos that second time… where are we… the ice rink…"

_They say you're something I should do without,_

_They don't know what goes on,_

_When the lights go out,_

_There's no way to explain,_

_All the pleasure is worth all the pain._

"What's wrong?" Vala stopped in front of Daniel as he stared right passed her.

"Maybe we should go," he said suddenly, taking only one eye off of Ferretti whom waved as he hung up his cell phone and pocketed it.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just… Vala I have-" his eyes snapped shut again as she kissed him once more, he almost lost balance and fell against the wall of the rink which they were mere inches away from.

_Loving you,_

_Isn't really something I should do,_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,_

_I should try to be strong,_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong,_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong,_

He stared at her, her nose brushing against his as she gazed intensely at him, her breath clouding his glasses up, as the feel of her in his arms was his mind. What was he protesting against again?

Oh yeah… but he didn't want to move. He should, it would have been right, saved him all the trouble it would alter cause but it was just… she was so… he… God what the hell was happening to him?

"Have to what?" she whispered, flush against his chest.

"Nothing," he muttered, half dazed, only moving when she went to pull away and he prevented her from doing so, startled she cocked her head to one side but let him hold her to him.

_I've should try to run,_

_But I just can't seem too,_

_Every time I run you're the one I run too,_

_Can't do with out,_

_What you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in too,_

_Deep yeah,_

It didn't matter really did it? Not overall, half the personnel at the mountain thought he and Vala were already an item, if it ever came to be true - did he want it too? – It would hardly cause any serious problems within the SGC would it?

_Know all about,_

_About your reputation,_

_And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation,_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless,_

_Every time that I'm where,_

_You are,_

"'Scuse me honey," Ferretti said to his wife, and jumping off the ice and the next exit as he saw Jack come to stand at the edge of the rink, looking through the glass and waiting for his friend to join him.

"Hey Lou," Jack said, shaking the other man's hand.

"Hey Jack, how much leave you got again?" he took a place sat on the plastic seats behind him, the hard ground beneath his skates making his ankles protest.

Jack took a seat also "two weeks, thought I'd drop by and see how every one's doing,"

Ferretti nodded and looked back onto the ice, waving enthusiastically at his daughter as she was led past him in another circuit.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door,_

_Say my name and I can't fight it anymore,_

_Oh I know I should go,_

_But I need your touch,_

_Just too damn much,_

"Damn you Ferretti," Cam scowled as he, Sam and Teal'c came over.

"Pay up Mitchell," Ferretti grinned holding out his hand as Cam pulled his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

"What?" Jack asked, watching as ten bucks was exchanged between the two men.

"They had a bet," Sam explained vaguely.

Ferretti slipped the money into his pocket and elaborated "Mitchell didn't think those two would get it on before Christmas,"

_Loving you,_

_Isn't really something I should do,_

_Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you,_

_I should try to be strong,_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong,_

_Right kind of wrong,_

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong,_

_Right kind of wrong,_

Sam looked out onto the ice rink again, smiling as Vala leaned into Daniel's personal space, not that she had much choice with his hands clasped together at the small of her back, again and kissed him chastely. They looked so relaxed, so at ease. Daniel looked happier than she had seem him for a long time, and Vala was calm in his embrace, content with the short kisses and whispered words they seemed to be sharing.

"I fail to see the point in this sport O'Neill," Teal'c mused as a young woman with quite a talent for ice skating glided past.

Ferretti, Sam, Teal'c and Jack shared a look and smiled.

_Jack's return was an idea of my friend's when she heard I was writing this and struggling for an ending, although she served little help (lol) in that process she was most insistent that Jack appear. And then I just had to have others turn up so… well I did say it was odd!_

_I have just made a DV video to this song, which was started after this fiction but is unrelated (obviously) it's available on YouTube under the name xXTempeXx._


End file.
